Mimpi Diatas Mimpi
by Henrietta Sherevine
Summary: Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku akan membahagiakannya nanti, Sasuke. Aku berjanji. Ia ingin menjadi dokter dan aku pun akan mengejar mimpiku dulu setinggi-tingginya. Setelah mimpiku usai tergapai, barulah aku akan mendatanginya, meraihnya, karena ialah mimpi terakhirku. Mimpi diatas mimpi.


**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Out of Character**

 **.**

 **Henrietta Sherevine**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mimpi Diatas Mimpi**

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sambil menebak-nebak siapa yang datang di siang yang terik ini, Sakura meletakkan bukunya diatas meja, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Wanita itu memutar kenop pintu, membukanya perlahan dan saat pintu itu sudah terbuka setengahnya, matanya melebar melihat siapa yang datang.

Pria berambut kuning terang itu tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan profil pria berjaket biru tua itu seutuhnya. Iris birunya menatap emerald Sakura lekat, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Selamat siang, Sakura."

-ooo-

Gedung Pusat Olahraga Shinjuku, latihan bersama perkumpulan Taekwondo se-Tokyo.

Akamichi Choji mengusap peluh yang mengucur deras didahinya. Cuaca yang panas membuat tubuhnya berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Disekelilingnya semua orang nyaris melakukan hal yang sama: mengusap peluh, termasuk seorang pria kurus yang sedang tertawa keras-keras, "Hahaha! Makanya turunkan berat badanmu jika tak ingin dikalahkan oleh Darui!"

Choji cemberut, menatap pria kurus itu tajam, "Berisik kau, Naruto! Kau tak akan bertanding lagi, kan? Lebih baik kau pulang saja daripada berisik!"

Naruto terkekeh, memilih mengabaikan omelan Choji yang nyaris didengarkannya setiap mereka latihan Taekwondo bersama. Pria berambut kuning terang itu membuka risleting tasnya dan mengambil botol minum dari sana, menenggaknya cepat-cepat.

"Hei, Bodoh! Jangan dihabiskan!" seruan seseorang membuat Naruto berhenti minum, lalu menatap jengkel temannya yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau pasti lupa membawa minum lagi, kan?"

"Minumku habis," ujar pria itu ringan sambil dengan santainya mengambil botol yang sedang dipegang Naruto, langsung menenggak habis sisa air didalamnya, "Hmmm, segar sekali"

"Sialan kau!" umpat Naruto sambil meratapi botol minumnya yang kosong. Temannya hanya terkekeh, "Setelah ini langsung pulang?"

Naruto menaruh botol minumnya didalam tas, "Yap. Aku akan… tunggu, tunggu. Halo?"

Temannya berdiri dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Nampaknya ada telepon masuk.

"Apa? Dicuri? Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Naruto nampak panik dan mengerutkan kening dalam pembicaraan via teleponnya. "Ah, astaga. Baik, baik. Akan kupastikan ia bebas, aku akan kesana sekarang."

Naruto melemparkan ponselnya kedalam tas tanpa repot-repot menutup kembali risleting tasnya, lalu segera berdiri secepat kilat, berhadapan temannya yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu, "Sasuke, kau membawa motor, kan?"

-ooo-

Sakura mengedip satu kali. Apa ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto? Nampaknya iya, Karena bertahun lamanya Naruto pergi ke Amerika dan kini ia tiba-tiba muncul didepan rumah Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu akan terkejut. "Astaga Naruto, lama sekali tak jumpa. Apa kabarmu?"

Naruto tertawa, "Ya, sudah lama sekali. Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura terlihat sama. Tetap gadis yang selalu tersenyum cerah kepada semua orang. Gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang indah. Gadis yang baik hati, dan gadis yang selalu dicintainya. "Baik. Astaga, aku tak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Dua bulan lalu. Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari untuk mencari alamat rumahmu, dan akhirnya disinilah aku." Ujar Naruto dengan kekehan khasnya yang mungkin saja masih Sakura ingat dengan baik. Naruto menatap lekat gadis-nya. Gadis impiannya.

"Kita bicara didalam, Naruto." Ajak Sakura sambil masuk kedalam, memandu Naruto untuk duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

-ooo-

Gedung Pusat Olahraga Shinjuku, latihan bersama perkumpulan Taekwondo se-Tokyo.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Ya. Aku kesini menggunakan motor kakakku…."

"Antar aku kesekolah!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kuat-kuat sepasang bahu Sasuke, bahkan sebelum teman baiknya itu selesai bicara.

"Ke sekolah? Untuk apa kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala salah tingkah, "Laptop yang berisi data-data penting sekolahku hilang, Sasuke!"

"Lalu? Kau bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu? Kau sudah pulang dari tadi, kan? Untuk apa ke sekolah lagi? Biarkan saja…"

"Tidak bisa! Ah… seseorang dituduh sebagai pencurinya, tapi aku yakin, aku yakin ia tak bersalah. Oh ayolah Sasuke, bantu akuuu…" rengek Naruto sambil berjalan bolak-balik disekitar tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang patut dirisaukan Naruto, "Tak bersalah? Mengapa kau yakin sekali ia tak bersalah?"

"Tentu saja gadis itu tak bersalah! Ia gadis yang manis, Sasuke! Ooh tidak. Ia pasti sedang kesulitan sekarang!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya dengan dramatis, sementara Sasuke masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto perlu kembali ke sekolah, "Aku tidak mengerti. Gadis apa, sih?"

"Gadis yang ia sukai dituduh mencuri laptop sekolah. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya, Naruto?" Choji yang sedari tadi duduk disamping mereka berdua tahu-tahu menyahut. Membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih padanya, "Gadis yang Naruto sukai?"

"Ya. Begitu kan, Naruto?" tanya Choji sambil tersenyum jahil, Naruto melotot kearahnya, "Diam kau, Gemuk!"

"Haruno kan, yang kau maksud?" Choji semakin bernafsu menggoda Naruto, sementara pria itu kini sudah protes. Sasuke sendiri sekarang sudah tersenyum mengerti. "Ooh begitu. Si Bodoh ini sedang menyukai seorang gadis? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis itu."

"Tidak begitu, Bodoh!" Naruto berusaha membela dirinya. Pipinya kini sudah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum miring, menggoda, "Oh ya? Jadi kau tak mau kuantarkan ke sekolah?"

-ooo-

"Terima kasih tehnya," ujar Naruto setelah menyesap teh hijau yang dihidangkan Sakura diatas meja. Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Apa Amerika menyenangkan?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Lumayan. Budayanya berbeda jauh dengan Jepang. Tapi tidak buruk, aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik.". Sakura mengangguk sekilas, berikutnya rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Namun seperti di masa lalu, jika canggung mulai datang, maka Naruto, dengan bakat bersosialisasinya yang amat baik akan dengan cepat mengatasinya, "Selamat, Sakura. Kau berhasil menggapai cita-citamu."

Kini ganti Sakura yang terkekeh, "Ya. Mungkin salahsatunya berkat doamu, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Melihat kedatangannya Sakura jadi teringat masa-masa SMA-nya, dimana Naruto pernah hadir mengisi hari-harinya, mengisi lembaran kenangannya, walaupun pria itu tak pernah sekalipun berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Lalu….. sekarang kau bahagia, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama saat ia menatapnya bertahun lalu. Darah Sakura berdesir, jangan bilang hingga kini Naruto masih mengharapkannya.

"Aku bahagia, Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu?"

-ooo-

Sekolah Menengah Atas Konohagakure, gerbang sekolah tertutup rapat.

"Ini sekolahmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka helmnya. Naruto sendiri sudah melompat turun dari motor sejak tadi, merapikan bajunya yang kusut.

"Iya, nampaknya setelah pencurian itu tak boleh ada siswa yang keluar gerbang." Ujar Naruto sambil merapikan rambutnya. Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah kikuk Naruto. "Hebat sekali gadis itu"

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan merapikan diri-nya, menatap heran Sasuke.

"Hebat sekali ia bisa membuat seorang ceroboh sepertimu merapikan diri seperti itu." Komentar Sasuke sambil menunjuk jemari Naruto yang masih berada diatas helaian rambut kuningnya dengan dagu. Naruto segera mengerti maksud Sasuke dan berdeham salah tingkah, "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya?"

"Sana. Aku akan menunggu disini saja." Ujar Sasuke yang segera disambut antusiasme Naruto. "Apa? Kau mau menungguiku? Baik sekali kau, Bodoh!"

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang,"

"Ooh tidak tidak. Kau tunggu aku, oke?" tanya Naruto terburu, kemudian segera melesat menuju gerbang tanpa repot-repot menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

-ooo-

"Aku bahagia, Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Naruto tersenyum. Selama ini ia bahagia, karirnya bagus. Namun kebahagiaannya belum genap. Dan ia kembali ke Jepang untuk menggenapkan kebahagiannya. "Aku juga. Namun….terasa ada yang kurang."

Percakapan berlanjut seputar pekerjaan. Sakura mengajaknya berbincang soal karirnya di Amerika dan Naruto menurutinya. Sakura mungkin tak tahu jika kini jantungnya berdebar tak menentu. Fokusnya terpecah belah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia belum mengutarakan maksud utamanya datang kemari. Juga belum memastikan sesuatu yang menggantung dibenaknya selama ini.

"Kau sudah bertemu kawan SMA yang lainnya, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Belum, baru kau saja."

Sakura mengangguk, melanjutkan pembicaraan seputar beberapa alumni SMA mereka yang sering dijumpainya. Bagaimanapun Naruto tak peduli. Ia kembali ke Jepang bukan ingin reuni dengan teman SMA-nya. Namun untuk meraih impiannya.

Meraih Sakura-nya.

-ooo-

Sekolah Menengah Atas Konohagakure, perpustakaan sekolah ramai sekali.

Itu dia. Setelah sepuluh menit mencari akhirnya ia menemukan Haruno Sakura sedang duduk dengan wajah pucat di depan ruang kepala sekolah, tak jauh dari perpustakaan yang kini ramai oleh para guru.

Laptop yang hilang itu awalnya berada di perpustakaan. Dan Naruto tidak tertarik dengan kronologis hilangnya laptop yang diceritakan temannya melalui telepon tadi. Yang menjadi fokusnya ialah Haruno Sakura menjadi salahsatu dari tiga siswa yang dituduh mencuri laptop berharga itu. Alasannya? Ia sendiri tak tahu, karenanya sekarang ia tengah berjalan mendekati gadis yang sedang tertunduk sedih itu,

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak, emeraldnya segera membulat, "Kak Naruto?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil 'Naruto' saja. Bagaimana kau bisa dituduh seperti ini?"

"Aku dituduh karena aku pergi ke perpustakaan selepas pulang sekolah tadi," ujarnya sedih. Dahi Naruto berkerut, "Bukankah banyak yang pergi ke perpustakaan selepas pulang sekolah? Memangnya kau saja?"

"Memang banyak. Tapi seorang guru bilang saat ia pergi ke perpustakaan pukul dua, laptop itu masih ada disana. Artinya yang dicurigai adalah siswa yang berkunjung diatas jam dua," terangnya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kau berkunjung diatas jam dua?"

"Tidak. Aku datang pukul dua belas. Tapi kertas bukti kunjunganku hilang. Jadi tak ada yang percaya aku datang pukul dua belas," ujarnya dengan wajah bingung. Demi Tuhan. Naruto tak tahan melihat wajah khawatirnya.

"Kudengar ada tiga orang yang dicurigai, siapa saja?"

Sakura menunjuk seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya, serta seorang pria lain yang tengah berbincang dengan guru. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali menatap wajah khawatir Sakura.

"Jika kau menemukan kertas bukti kunjunganmu, maka kau bebas?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik seorang guru yang sedaritadi memicingkan mata pada Sakura dan dirinya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku benar-benar lupa dimana aku meletakkan kertas itu. Terakhir kuletakkan di saku, lalu…..aku tak Ingat…"

Naruto menggigit bibir menatap wajah frustasi Sakura, lalu berkata dengan yakin. "Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

-ooo-

Sakura bosan berbasa-basi. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa tujuan Naruto datang kemari. Ke rumahnya. Setelah sekian lama kuliah dan berkarir di Amerika, kawan yang dikunjungi pertama kali -atau mungkin satu-satunya- adalah dirinya. Tapi…. Oh ayolah, Sakura tahu persis Naruto menyukainya saat SMA dulu. Tapi itu saat SMA. Dan kini usianya? Dua puluh enam tahun, dan Naruto dua puluh tujuh. Waktu berlalu sudah lama sekali, bukan?

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal disini, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling ruang tamunya yang hanya berpajangkan sebuah lukisan pemandangan alam.

"Beberapa bulan lalu," Jawab Sakura singkat. Sejauh ini ia merasakan hal-hal yang dibicarakan dengan Naruto sejauh ini hanyalah kalimat-kalimat pembuka, belum sampai ke intinya.

"Apa ibumu juga ikut pindah kemari? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Pembicaraan mulai menjalar ke inti, nampaknya. "Kabarnya baik, dan ia masih tinggal di rumahku yang dulu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Matanya masih lekat memandang lukisan pemandangan alam. "Lalu kau tinggal disini dengan siapa?"

Sakura meneguk ludah.

-ooo-

Sekolah Menengah Atas Konohagakure, Naruto memaksa keluar melewati gerbang.

Sasuke menyipit menatap Naruto yang sedang berlari mendekatinya. Barusan ia membentak satpam yang berjaga dan berhasil menyeruak keluar gerbang. Ada apa?

"Sudah selesai? Pacarmu sudah bebas tuduhan?" tanya Sasuke dari atas motornya. Naruto terengah, lalu menjawab setelah bisa bernapas normal, "Belum. Intinya ia kehilangan bukti kunjungan perpustakaannya dan…..argh! Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Intinya kau punya ide tidak dimana kira-kira seseorang meninggalkan kartu macam itu? Aku sudah mencari di koridor dan kelasnya, namun tak ada! Barang tak mungkin hilang secara gaib, bukan?"

"Kartu kunjungan? Ooh aku mengerti, jadi ia dituduh karena itu? Mmm…. Sebesar apa kartunya?" Sasuke tampak sedang berpikir. Dalam hal ini Naruto kagum pada Sasuke yang memiliki kemampuan cepat memahami sesuatu, apapun itu.

"Sebesar setengah kertas ukuran A4, dipotong horizontal." Ujar Naruto sambil menjelaskan besar kartu dengan tangannya.

"Warna dan bahannya?"

"Warna biru muda, bahan kaku sejenis karton," terang Naruto. Jemarinya tak henti ikut memperjelas deskripsinya. Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Jika keras, artinya tak mungkin terbuang ke tempat sampah. Apa ia ingat dimana menaruhnya terakhir kali?"

"Ia taruh di saku roknya."

"Rok? Saku rok kan kecil? Ia melipat kartunya?" tanya Sasuke yang segera disambut anggukan Naruto, "Nampaknya begitu. Aku juga sering melipat kartu itu,"

"Kalau begitu kau sudah bertanya kemana saja ia pergi setelah keluar dari perpustakaan itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini pupil Naruto melebar, lalu menggeleng, "Belum."

"Astaga! Jadi daritadi kau…."

"Akan kutanya! Akan kutanya sekarang, Sasuke!" Naruto berseru sambil berlari kembali ke arah gerbang, sementara Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

-ooo-

"Lalu kau tinggal disini dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto setelah tahu Sakura tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Sakura diam sejenak, dan saat itulah Naruto melihat ke arah tangan Sakura yang saling menggenggam. Ke arah jemarinya.

Ke arah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Pupil Naruto melebar dan napasnya tertahan. Apakah?

"Bersama suamiku," jawab Sakura ragu. Jawaban yang membuat aliran darah Naruto serasa berhenti seketika. Tuhan? Apakah ini nyata?

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil menggigit bibir. Menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi bahwa ini semua adalah nyata.

Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik. Sementara otaknya sibuk mendengungkan kalimat hinaan yang paling tepat untuknya: _'Kau terlambat, pengecut!'_

-ooo-

Sekolah Menengah Atas Konohagakure, untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto memaksa keluar melewati gerbang.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh saat suara nyaring itu meneriakkan namanya di kejauhan. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya Naruto belum menemukan kartu itu.

"Dia bilang…..dia bilang ia pergi membaca buku di taman, lalu pergi ke toilet, kemudian melanjutkan membaca lagi di taman setelahnya. Namun….. namun aku sudah mencari di seluruh penjuru taman dan koridor yang dilaluinya, kartu itu tak ada! Tidak ada!" ujar Naruto dramatis diantara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke prihatin melihatnya menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Jadi inikah bukti konkret dari teori _cinta bisa merubah segalanya_?

"Apa katamu tadi? Toilet? Kau sudah mencarinya kesana belum? Banyak orang yang meninggalkan barang berharganya disana," ujar Sasuke yang segera disambut heboh oleh Naruto, "Yang benar saja! Pria tidak boleh masuk toilet wanita, Bodoh!"

"Katanya kau akan menemukannya? Ini keadaan terdesak, Bodoh!" Seruan Sasuke nampaknya membuat Naruto diam dan berpikir, bahwa sedari tadi ia mencari tanpa menggunakan akalnya.

"Lagipula ini bukan jam sekolah, kan? Pasti toilet sepi, atau malah tak ada pengunjungnya sama sekali. Aku yakin jika memang tertinggal di toilet, pasti masih ada disana. Karena jarang sekali siswa yang rajin mengambil sampah atau kertas yang dikiranya sampah lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Di toilet, orang jarang yang mau memungut sesuatu dengan tangannya karena toilet dianggap kotor." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar sementara Naruto menyimaknya dengan seksama, lalu bertanya dengan nada memohon, "Lalu apakah kau mau menemaniku? Masuk ke toilet wanita?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Astaga, memangnya aku boleh masuk ke sekolahmu?"

"Aku daritadi diperbolehkan keluar masuk dengan seragam ini. Kau juga tentunya," ujar Naruto sambil melirik seragam Taekwondo Sasuke.

-ooo-

Naruto gelagapan, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali dapat menguasai diri, "Bicara apa kau, Sakura? Haha, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak salah apapun. Ka…kapan? Sejak kapan kau menikah?"

"Satu tahun lalu, lebih beberapa bulan."

Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya. Pembicaraan ini sungguh tak nyaman. Benar dugaannya, Naruto masih mengharapkannya, bahkan setelah sekian lama. Ia jadi ingat saat terakhir kali ia bertemu Naruto bertahun lalu. Saat itu wisuda Naruto, dan Sakura tampil dalam paduan suara. Naruto bertanya apa cita-cita Sakura dan Sakura menjawab ia belajar begitu keras karena ingin menjadi dokter. Lalu Naruto berkata bahwa ia juga akan bekerja keras agar sukses.

Dan kabar yang terakhir Sakura peroleh ialah Naruto berkuliah di Amerika. Tanpa tahu suatu saat pria itu akan kembali mendatanginya, dengan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. Sakura masih menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah.

"O-oh. Kalau begitu selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura. Maaf aku tak datang. Satu tahun yang lalu aku masih di Amerika." Ujar Naruto sambil menunduk.

Sakura salah tingkah. Tidak enak hati, dan lain lain. Ia melirik jam dinding gelisah. Pukul dua belas siang. Suaminya bilang akan pulang siang hari dan itu artinya sebentar lagi. Dan mempertemukan Naruto dengan suaminya tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Suamimu ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke sekat antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Ia sedang bekerja."

"Ini hari libur, bukan?" tanya Naruto heran. Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. Ia ada tugas. Bekerja setengah hari."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa semangat. Kemudian hening agak lama, hingga suara gerbang rumah Sakura merebut perhatian keduanya.

Mata Sakura melebar. Itu pasti suaminya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi suaminya untuk memarkirkan mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menatap langsung ke matanya saat kaki suaminya melangkah memasuki rumah.

Tatapan itu tak lama karena mata kelam sang suami segera beralih kepada Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari Sakura. Saat itu detak jantung Sakura berpacu tak tentu, terlebih saat keduanya bersitatap dalam waktu yang lama. Melebarkan mata masing-masing dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sulit diartikan. Begitu terkejutnya hingga jemari sang suami yang sedang menggenggam kenop pintu terkulai kebawah, hingga mulutnya yang separuh terbuka mulai berkata, "Naruto?"

-ooo-

Sekolah Menengah Atas Konohagakure, di dalam toilet perempuan.

"Kubilang juga apa, Ha?" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu biru terlipat-lipat dibawah wastafel toilet perempuan. Sasuke bukan hanya benar dalam hal kartu itu, ia juga benar soal toilet wanita yang tak berpengunjung.

Naruto berteriak sambil memungut kartu itu, membuka lipatannya untuk memeriksa apakah itu milik Sakura atau bukan dan segera memegang sepasang bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat, "Demi Tuhan! Kau hebat, Sasuke!"

"Berhenti bertingkah dramatis!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang bertengger dibahunya. Namun Naruto tak peduli, ia kelewat senang hingga mengabaikan tatapan jengkel Sasuke. "Kau memang brilian, Sasuke!"

"Lekas berikan padanya, Bodoh!"

Naruto masih berjingkrak-jingkrak senang, dan baru berhenti saat Sasuke mengingatkan bahwa mereka sedang berada di toilet perempuan. Naruto segera menutup mulut dan berkata lebih pelan, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hm. Cepat berikan atau kutinggal pulang?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Baik, baik. Tunggu aku sebentar saja, oke? Aku hanya akan memberikan ini padanya dan bilang temanku yang menemukannya."

"Apa? _Temanku_? Bilang saja padanya kau yang menemukannya sendirian! Astaga, kau ini," Decak Sasuke gemas. Naruto kembali terkekeh, "Kau baik sekali, Sasuke"

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan dan segera berikan padanya. Aku akan tunggu di luar gerbang" ujar Sasuke lalu keluar dari toilet perempuan tanpa menunggu Naruto. Detik berikutnya Naruto ikut keluar dengan senyum bertengger di bibirnya, membayangkan wajah bahagia Sakura yang akan dilihatnya setelah ia memberikan kartu ini padanya.

-ooo-

" _Haruno kan, yang kau maksud?"_

Sasuke berdiri mematung dengan kumpulan memori menari-nari dibenaknya. Diantara sekian banyak kumpulan itu, kalimat salah satu teman Taekwondonya-lah yang berdengung dengan keras di telinganya.

 _Haruno._

Nama gadis yang membolak balikkan dunia Naruto saat SMA dulu. Dan mungkin bertahun setelah ia lulus. Dan mungkin hingga sekarang? Entahlah, yang jelas inilah satu-satunya alasan logis mengapa Naruto berada di ruang tamunya sekarang.

" _Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakannya nanti, Sasuke. Ia ingin menjadi dokter"_

Naruto tak mungkin mencarinya -sahabat Naruto sejak kecil yang bertemu dengan dirinya di arena pelatihan Taekwondo- karena alamat rumahnya tak boleh diketahui siapapun selain keluarga. Dan alasan satu-satunya hanyalah Sakura, teman SMA-nya.

Naruto kemari untuk bertemu dengan Sakura, istrinya.

Kenangan tadi kembali menari-nari dibenaknya. Nama Haruno tak pernah disebutkan Naruto saat SMA dulu walau sahabatnya itu beratus kali menceritakan soal gadis yang disukainya. Nama Haruno hanya didengarnya satu kali dari mulut temannya yang lain, yang meledeki Naruto saat itu. Dan selama ini ia tak pernah ingat soal itu. Tak pernah sadar bahwa Haruno yang setengah mati dicintai sahabatnya ialah miliknya sekarang.

" _Aku juga akan mengejar mimpiku dulu, Sasuke. Tapi impianku yang terakhir tetap dirinya."_

"Sasukee?" Naruto berdiri dan menatapnya dengan wajah takjub yang sama dengan dirinya. Naruto mengerling Sakura sejenak, memberi tatapan tak percaya, lalu kembali menatapnya. Dan dengan tatapan itu sudahlah jelas bagi Sasuke, bahwa Naruto masih mencintai Sakura.

" _Setelah aku berhasil menggapai mimpiku, aku akan datang kehadapannya untuk meraih mimpi terakhirku, Sasuke"_

"Sudah lama sekali, ya?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi. Kalimat-kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Naruto sedari tadi terpurtar ulang dibenaknya. Diatas sofa, Sakura menatap mereka berdua tak mengerti. Tentu saja ia tak mengerti.

" _Ialah mimpi diatas mimpiku"_

Naruto mengangguk, masih belum pulih betul dari keterkejutannya, "Y-ya, sejak SMA, bukan?"

Sasuke melirik istrinya sekilas, lalu kembali pada Naruto, "Ya. Kupikir semenjak pergi ke Amerika kau sudah melupakanku, Naruto."

"Tidak mungkin," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kaku. "Eh, kapan terakhir kita berbincang banyak? Saat kau mengantarku ke sekolah dengan motor kakakmu, bukan? Saat kau menemukan _kartu biru_ itu?"

Mata Sasuke kembali melebar, apakah Naruto sedang menyindirnya? Ia ingat benar kala itu. Saat pertama dan terakhir ia memasuki toilet wanita sekolah orang. Saat itu, ya, _kartu biru_ itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kartu biru itu milik Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" pertanyaan Sakura merebut perhatian mereka berdua. Sasuke tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, detik berikutnya Naruto sudah lebih dulu menjawab, "Ya, kita berteman baik. Kau bisa menyebutnya sahabat."

Sasuke mematung saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sempat berpikir pria itu akan memukul kepalanya, atau minimal meninjunya, namun ternyata tidak. Pria itu memeluknya. Memeluknya erat.

"Jaga Sakura baik-baik untukku, Sasuke" bisiknya pelan ditelinga Sasuke. Nada itu rendah dan menyakitkan. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu. Dan lebih parahnya rasa sakit itu disebabkan olehnya. Dirinya benar-benar brengsek.

Namun akhirnya tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk memeluk balik Naruto. Memeluk baik pria yang masih mau menjadi sahabatnya bahkan setelah tahu dirinyalah yang selama ini menghancurkan mimpinya.

Menghancurkan _mimpi diatas mimpi_ -nya.

* * *

 **#Author's Note**

Latar cerita ini sama dengan latar A Black Light dan When the Evidence Talks


End file.
